


Figures

by theGreatest



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatest/pseuds/theGreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would take a lifetime to work her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures

It would take a lifetime to figure out Jackie Autumn.

Which was a pity, since Dakota knew she only had a few months.

It wasn't as if they'd never met before they were cast together in JoJo. They were both child stars, after all, even if Dakota had long shed that skin in favour of a more adult image, at 21. Jackie was still wide eyed and innocent at sixteen, even though she'd been nominated for a freaking Oscar.

Somehow, Dakota had just automatically assumed that underneath the blonde curls and unnaturally large blue eyes, there was a drug using party girl. This was Hollywood, for crying out loud. Its how the Industry works, and she'd never met anyone before who'd been skipped whilst the rest were being chewed by the fame monster.

But so far, it seemed Jackie had done it. No drinking, no smoking, in bed by ten o clock every night. Sure, she was interesting enough to talk to, but it was strange.

It was like she felt that exposing herself in any way would taint her, like anything she kept private couldn't be destroyed by the heady rush of fame and fortune. It was as if she was expending all her energy just to protect her soul.

There were whispers about her, of course. A director had abused her, it seemed. Physically and sexually hurt her and by the time she got away, she was unable to feel. The idea of that made Dakota sick to the stomach. To abuse a little girls trust like that...

But then, nobody can quite work Jackie out. They've had long talks, about everything from Oscars to boys to getting dreadlocks, yet it's like nothings changed, that emotionally they're no closer than when they started.

And Dakota's not quite sure when the fascination turned sexual, when she realised that the sixteen year old had this kind of hold over her. Or when she realised that it was reciprocal, that when Jackie gave her long brooding glances or hugged her just a second too long, it meant something.

Neither is she quite sure how the kiss came about. Sure, they shared a trailer. And sure, Dakota had been a little drunk on liquor (long story, don't ask).

And then it had turned into... more. Stolen kisses on set, whispers and muted screams in the bedroom, and the start of... something.  
It would definitely take a lifetime to figure out Jackie Autumn.

Now, though, Dakota's pretty certain there isn't a deadline.


End file.
